


His protector

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe: family [9]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Cousin Incest, Cousins, Drabble, Gen, Protective Siblings, protective sister, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Protective of her older brother, Ayaka would do anything to protect Tadakuni, even if it means rubbing his new relationship in Yoshikuni’s face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His protector

**Author's Note:**

> Set between To Start anew and A new Day

For as long as she could remember, her brother had been her world. From when she was still in her natural form, she sought him out. He was her closest friend, despite the different in their ages. Her protector from everything that was bad and wrong in the world. And she felt protective of him, wanting nothing more than to protect that gentle heart that Tadakuni has. Of course, she couldn’t exactly pinpoint the moment when she started to dislike her cousin, but deep down, her soul whispered the truth. That the nekomata would hurt Tadakuni. She didn’t try to tell him exactly, tried to drop hints about how their cousin wouldn’t be a right partner for him. But he never picked up on it.

She tried to confront Yoshikuni about it, threatening the cat to stop playing with Tadakuni’s heart. The bark of a laugh Yoshikuni gave, the excuse and the flimsy “apology” had her just narrowing her eyes at him. It was when she walked past her brother’s room one evening, peeking in to see the blond hand bowed and a sound of a dry sob. Hand clenching the doorknob, head jerking up when he caught sound of her.

“A-Ayaka!” The faint tears in gray eyes, the lingering scent of the nekomata in the air. Blue eyes narrowing, teeth gritting before pushing away from the door. Ignoring the calls of her brother, telling her not to do anything. How could she just stand by while her brother was used for pleasure? As if the wolf was just bragging material. The pull of hands on her shoulders, stopping her from leaving the house while a forehead rested against the back of her head.

“Please, don’t.” The begging. Her brother shouldn’t have to beg.

“Why?” She could only ask. ”Why are you protective of him? He made you cry.” Pulling away and turning around to face Tadakuni. ”It’s not right that he’s toying with you-”

“Promise me that you won’t do anything.” The pleading was gone, replaced by the authority like tone in his voice. The same tone that kept her in line when she was younger.

“I-I can’t,” the shake of her head, stepping back and away, “I can’t! It’s not right!” She repeated stubbornly, setting her jaw in a way she saw her father do so many times. About to look away, catching the hurt in gray eyes. ”I don’t care that you’re in love with him. I care about you and you should’t be hurting like this.” A sniffle, looking away, ashamed of the tears in her eyes.

“If you care about me, don’t hurt him. He’s who my soul has chosen.”

She wanted to argue, force her point on her brother and show him that his lover deserved to be punished. She wanted to do that, but couldn’t do it. All she could do was agree.

“Fine. But if he continues to hurt you, I’ll break my promise-” The rest of her words were muffled as Tadakuni pulled her into a hug, like he used to when she’d wake up from a nightmare. Of course, it wouldn’t be long before she broke her promise to Tadakuni. Sneaking out while she was home sick.

It was worth the trouble she got into, watching her cousin glare at her, cupping his bloody and hopefully, broken nose.

And now, as she gave the nekomata a look as she answered the door, blocking the doorway and preventing the male from looking in and entering. The hopeful look on Yoshikuni’s face fell, the step back, as if he didn’t want to be hit again.

“Oh, it’s you. Is Tadakuni in?”

For once, the annoyance of him calling her brother by his name wasn’t there. Instead, a lazy, smirk like grin crossed her face. Almost smug, matching her voice as she opened her mouth to tell him the truth.


End file.
